Bleach:Corrupted Soul
by TheLegendOfTheRose
Summary: Karin Kurosaki somehow finds a rouge shinigami hiding from the Soul Society in Karakura Town. With Shinigami Powers, will she and Ichigo find the truth behind Chiaki Yamashita?  NO PAIRINGS AT ALL


_"Please, spare me!"_

_"I'm sorry Father... BLEED! Jigoku no kami no rirī__!"_

Bleach Corrupted Soul

Chapter One: Karakura Nightmare

by

BlancaRosa:PrincessOfHyrule

-xXx-

I woke up with a start. What the hell kind of dream was that?

Well, I know what kind of dream.

Well, uh...

There was this old guy, in execution robes... and a Shinigami. A female one. And her Zanpakto... Well... it was a tanto, then it wasn't. It was Flying Needles.

And she called the old guy her father...

Painfull way to die, Flying Needles.

"I've gotta tell Dad 'bout this-"

"You'd better not. Or Red Princess will cut you to ribbons"

Urahara. That pile of shit had been in my bedroom, watching me while I slept!

"How the HELL did you get in my bedroom! I keep it locked, so Dad doesn't get in!"

"Ichigo gave me the key" Urahara said, while tossing said key into the air repeatedly.

"That son of a... Look, you know about that dream i had, alright? Ya know anything else?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. The female Shinigami, she was an underling in my squad when I was a captain. Always too polite, calling me "Urahara-sensei" and Yoroichi "Yoroichi-chan", and when I last saw her in her Gigai, "Kyōshi-sama". That girl can be really very cute when she wants."

"Anything APART from honorifics?"

" 'I don't like Kuchikis' "

"What?"

Thats the last thing she said to me before destroying her Gigai. 'I don't like Kuchikis'. She destroyed her Gigai whilst in it."

"Wait... she destroyed her Gigai? Is that possible?"

"Meh. Whatever she did, she did it and it worked. It cracked right before me and shattered."

"... I'm telling Ichigo..."

"He went out"

"WHAT! AT A CRUCIAL TIME LIKE THIS?"

*slap*

Everything was kinda blurred and hazy, and then...

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE A KIMONO WITH LEGS ON!"

"I punched your soul from your body. As you don't have a chain of fate... ooooh, this is getting JUICY!"

*bitch slap*

"You were saying about me having no chain of fate?"

"...oh yeh. If you haven't a chain of fate, then you must've been born with Shinigami powers. Simple, short and sweet. That hurt you know!"

Suddenly(cliche,much?), one giant, badass meat cleaver was in front of Urahara's neck.

_"Urahara, if you don't explain why my sister's soul is out of her body, has no chain of fate and seemingly is cosplaying a shinigami, then I'm sending you straight to Byakuya in a Fed-Ex packege, got it?"_

"Ichigo? It's fine, don't worry! Apparently, i've got shinigami powers, like you and Dad. Care to explain everything in one short sentence?"

"...Soul Reapers send spirits to the soul society, where the shinigami find their zanpakto and you get really good rock candy. that enough?"

"well... that explained EVERYTHING, didn't it!"

...

Karin Kurosaki, Shinigami of The Soul Society...

Maybe I have the power to kill Ichigo.

Sweet

"...Ichigo..."

"Huh? What is it?"

"...do I have the power to kill you?"

"... If you did, it's none of your concern, alright? And, no, you don't."

"... shit, i missed my chance to murder my brother."

"To murder Ichigo, first you need a Zanpakto. You have the sheath, but no blade" Urahara said, pointing to the belt around my waist.

Sadly, that emo-eyed wierdo was right.

"So? I don't see YOUR-"

"This little baby is Zangetsu." Ichigo held out the meat cleaver. That... thing. It's huge! The sword, obviously.

"And your katana is called Red Princess, right?"

"Red, Crimsom, whatever. The thing is, you just need to find yours."

"Umm... how exactly?"

"Think about it this way. You have a cake, and however much suger you have, you get that amount of icing. it's the same with spiritual energy and zanpaktos"

"... can you please stop with those horribly vague explanations?"

"No. Look, all you gotta do is concentrate on your inner desire for your zanpakto. the rest just comes to you, kay?"

Ichigo can be such a prick when he want's to be.

"... I hate to say it, but Ichigo, can you please help me?"

"..."

"..."

"...I'll think about it"

"YOUBETTERHELPMEORI' LIFEYOUGOTTHATBERRYHEAD?"

"Fine. I'll train you Karin"

"Oh yeah. Urahara, what's that girl's name? You never told me her name."

"Oh, that was ages ago, I can't remember..."

"Remember, or you're gonna get a zanpakto sandwich up your ass, all right?"

"Okay, okay! It was something like Chiaki Yamashita"

"Chiaki...Yamashita... Chiaki Yamashita... She's in my class!" Ichigo was beaming for once.

"...what"

"Really! What she said was that she had transfered from Osaka. Urahara, does she have any alternate names?"

"...One."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Look, before she died, she lived in poverty in the slums of Glasgow, okay? I cant tell you."

"Urahara, you know her better than anyone else"

"I told you. I just can't. If you really want to know, you'd have to ask her little brother Ardal. He would help you, alright. he lives in the 5th Rukon District"

"Alright. But we'll have to get Karin her Zanpakto first."

"And then I'll talk to Chiaki. Looks like a plan is in motion"

So thats a start to what we call "Operation Zanpakto-Name-ScottishNightmareGirl-IchigoChatUp".  
>And on top of that, Dad and Yuzu are in Hiroshima for some Godforsaken reason, so Urahara's crashing at our place(to the protest of ichigo).<p>

We can't fail, can we?

* * *

><p>So that is the wierd start to Bleach:Corrupted Soul!Im promising though, it gets much more serious.<p>

Please review! all who do will get a virtual cookie!

**_Bleach belongs to Kubo-kun and Chiaki belongs to me._**

:3

**TheLegendOfTheRose(deviantArt)**

**BlancaRosa:PrincessOfHyrule()**

**January 2012  
><strong>


End file.
